


Family Time

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Series: Tales of Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, alternate universe - skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even assassins have family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

“You’re leaving? But Artemis hasn’t even given out any missions!” Bart trailed after the Orc, following him up the stairs towards the exit of the Falkreath Sanctuary. They’d been having a pleasant evening. Everyone was gathered around in the dining room, happily drinking mead as they exchanged stories of their latest kills. It hadn’t been missed when Kon stood up and began to make a silent exit, though, but strangely no one said anything, nor did they stop Bart from following.

“Yeah, I’ve got business elsewhere tonight. It is Fredas, right?” Kon raised a sharp brow, his gazing eating away at Bart. The young assassin hated to admit it, but the Orc still frightened him, even with his usually friendly disposition. He was cocky and strong, but not an unlikable fellow. “I’ll just be in Falkreath if anything happens. Wally knows where to find me.”

“But wait—”

“Look kid, I know you’re my Brother now and everything, but this is one of those private matters that good little boys like you stay out of, alright?” He chuckled, deep and soft, before pushing Bart away and leaving the Sanctuary, while the young teen assassin watched him in confusion.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“I’m home!” It was late by the time he reached the tiny house on the outskirts of Falkreath. The door opened with the softest squeak—he’d need to look into getting that fixed—before he entered and shut the door behind him. Placing his weapons on the floor and removing his armored boots, Kon started towards the basement stairs. It was nearly silent, minus the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace. It was entirely possible that everyone was already downstairs fast asleep, tucked into the warm beds he had made with his own two hands.

But then the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs drew his attention. A young man in little more than a nightshirt came into his line of sight, a tired look on his face as he moved closer to Kon. They stood nearly a foot from one another, staring each other down, before the young Breton crossed his arms in annoyance.

“You missed Sofie. She was too tired to stay awake any longer and has since retired for the evening.” The man’s eyes then refused to meet Kon’s, too irritated with his late arrival to want much to do with him. “Will you at least spend some time with her tomorrow? She misses her papa.”

“You know I will Tim. I always spend the day with my little girl on Loredas—it’s the only day you let her take off from her studies.” Despite the cold shoulder he was receiving, Kon smiled and closed the distance between him and his husband, allowing his arms to reach around Tim and draw him against his chest. “And then tonight I figured I could show you a good time.”

“Oh really? And what did you have in mind, dearest husband of mine?” Tim spoke the words with mock-bitterness into Kon’s chest, too content to revel in the Orc’s warmth to move.

“We’ll start off slow, but I know how you like it, love. I know you want it rough. You want me to use these hands to make you bend in ways you never knew you could and make you cry out so loud I have to gag you so the kid can’t hear.” Kon’s hand travelled up to dig into Tim’s hair before pulling his head back and forcing the young Breton to meet his gaze. “Just one thing before we do that, though.”

“Y-Yeah? What’s up?” Tim swallowed harshly, trying to keep his composure under the circumstances.

“I missed you and I love you.” The kiss that followed was rough and nearly painful, but it was full of passion and that was something Tim had been missing.


End file.
